


What If...?

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drawing, Illustration, Major Character Injury, Markers, Possible Character Death, Threats of Violence, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: “What If…?” is fictional pens&markers drawing series of bad Rinch scenarios (bad luck and hard decisions, physical and emotional suffering, kidnapping…. sometimes followed by death). Each piece represents independent idea. Any interpretations are welcome!





	1. Unknown Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> _Soundtrack: The Bitter End by Placebo ([X](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0W9jyRm7xHo&t=ODI2NWUwYTRlZWFkNDVlOWU3Nzg0OTU2YjlkMjRkNDA4NzEyOTcxYixKa3QzVmNUcw%3D%3D&b=t%3A24GgcLHe-fE9fRV0ormwfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmerionees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165918989277%2Flackingcortexiphan-merionees-unknown&m=0)) _

_…_

_“I’m impressed, Finch… You’re pretty good with this thing.”_

_“Get up, Mr Reese! And don’t provoke me. As you just witnessed, I don’t hesitate using this t h i n g.”_

_“What are you doing, Finch? Put it down…and untie me first?”_

_“No, John. I’m sorry but our journey is about to end.”_

_“What…?”_

_…_


	2. Don't Give Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Soundtrack: One Second by Paradise Lost ([X](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLZ5XWyC5i6A%26index%3D8%26list%3DPLFtT91yOzCD4ntUj6Ol7b9fBq5Uc12Wf7&t=ZjZlYzUyY2UxYjdlNjYyMGY1MzJkMWJhMDU4YWYyMTQxZmMzY2Y5ZCxFUlpjd0EyTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A24GgcLHe-fE9fRV0ormwfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmerionees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167137197267%2Fdont-give-up-pens-markers-mr-reese-john&m=0))_

…

_“Mr Reese… John… if we don’t make it… There’s one thing I always wanted to say…”_

_“Hold on, Harold, it’s not the end yet!”_

_“It doesn’t feel this way. You’re wounded and I… I feel extremely tired… Maybe this is it… but I’m happy that you’re here with me at this very last moment…”_

_“Don’t talk like that, we still have a chance…”_

_“You should leave me, John… I’m so sorry for all the trouble… if this is our last conversation, I need to tell you something..”_

_“Dammit, Harold… just…don’t give up yet!“  
_

__…_ _


	3. Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Soundtrack: Necrologue by Sólstafir ([X](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBJ0MO4ljKsg%26list%3DPLKHohYIyZhiLwk0Ddjln0xvQjrklHC97a%26index%3D125&t=Yjc0YzhmYmQwNzQ4YTYxODAzMTdmMzEzMDA3YzUwODkxNmQ0YTRmNyxVSlcya2duUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A24GgcLHe-fE9fRV0ormwfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmerionees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168404865872%2Ftoo-late-pens-markers-i-should-have-been&m=0))_

_“I should have been prepared for this… I thought I was, but…how stupid can one be? One more life on my account. Why, John, why? Why didn’t you wait? This was a stupid move of you, total suicide mission. Did you do it because of our last conversation? Was that a reason you didn’t care anymore? Now I never get to know, no chance to clarify it. Either way it’s my fault, only mine. The only thing I can bring to my beloved ones is damage. How should I find a strength to continue? Do I want it at all? Oh, John…”_


End file.
